DC Heroine Chronicles
In an animated movie featuring Supergirl, Batgirl and Wonder Woman, they take their roles as feminists when a new threat called, "Galaction" seeks to claim all the worlds of honor. Characters: *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Tia Carrere) - the film's main protagonist, was sent by her mother to stop Galaction to prevent Ares's plan to destroy the planet. *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Lisa Ortiz) - the film's deuteragonist, Batgirl's best friend and roommate, she is the only one who isn't hostile against Batgirl for the "incident" with Batman in Batman: The Killing Joke *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Padget Brewster) - the film's tritagonist, now testing the new batsuit (which is described as Nano Tech Gravity manipulator) Alfred gives her to fight Galaction. *Galaction (Bede Skinner) - the film's main antagonist, a successor of Warlord Nazrat, his goal is to claim all the worlds of Honor such as Themyschira, Thanagar, Rann, and the remnants of Krypton by ???. For most of the film, his identity is unknown, mysterious, until near the end, his true identity is revealed to be Dick Grayson, who only wanted gain the glory and was corrupted by Nazrat. *Koriand'r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) - Dick Grayson's girlfriend, Barbara shows a little jealousy towards her. Unaware to her, Dick was the bad guy till the near end. She turned into a Dragon when she helped stop Dick, and Batgirl, Zatanna, Ice, Katana and Black Canary rode on her while Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Vixen, Fire, Hawkwoman, Bumblebee and Green Lantern flew in the sky *Zatanna Zatara (Constance Zimmerman) - She helped them decipher ancient rune to study the origins of Galaction. *Mari McCabe/Vixen (Anika Noni Rose) - ??? *Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Danica McKeller) - She fights off the armies of Galaction in her Fire form to buy the team time against Galaction. *Tora Olafsdottir/Ice (Lucie Pohl) - She fights along side Fire, but dies saving her as well. *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (Kim Mai Guest) - ??? *Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Sarah Edmondson) - ??? *Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman (Tara Strong) - ??? *Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Cherise Booth) - ??? *Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (Melanie Minnichino) - helps Zatanna read the runes which interprets as "The Squire shall betray his knight, A King shall declare war on the daughters of Pride, and Galaction shall be destroyed by Humility!" *Ares (Troy Baker) - Galaction's plot could be what helps him destroy the planet *Dick Grayson (George Eads) - Barbara Gordon's former boyfriend, who moved on to date Starfire, he understood Barbara's a little upset even after the "incident" with Batman in The Killing Joke. For most of the film, he was a hero, helping the girls with whatever he can, but near the end, it was revealed that He was the true mastermind, and he was a Galaction the apprentice of Nazrat and a glory hog who womanized Barbara into doing the incident with Batman in The Killing Joke, and put Starfire into his hands when she jump to the wrong conclusions and Zatanna so he could gain the Stone of Mind, he had a search for glory ever since Two-Face had murdered his parents by ordering Zuko, and decided to facade his true motives. *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Dennis Quaid) - he is called out by Wonder Woman for the incident with Batgirl in The Killing Joke. Near the end, he realized from Gordon that His Ward was the real culprit, after Dick was defeated by Batgirl and Supergirl by placing the same Game-Spider he used on Starfire, Batman gave a scathing speech stating, "Robin, I am, very dissapointed in you, your not ready to be on own. Your going back to Gotham, and when I get done with you, when the whole league gets done with you, your gonna owe Barbara a very, very big apology for those lies you told her!", then he shows he has the remote to control the game-spider. *Clark Kent/Superman (Kevin Sorbo) *Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - a mysterious man with connections to Galaction and Starfire. Near the end, he revealed to Batman that Robin murdered him when the original Teen Titans came to rise, and wanted to kill him just to keep his mouth shut that he created the virus. *Commissioner Jim Gordon (Mark Harmon) - Barbara's father, who is distrustful towards Dick because of something he did to Barbara. It was revealed that the reason he is mad at Dick was because of having her do a thing with Batman, he confessed this to Batman after he was knocked out and tied to a tree to be fed to the wolves in a flashback *Ma Kent (Reba MacIntire) - In areas when She helps Supergirl with finding Superman. *Detective Harvey Bullock (Vincent D. O'Nifrio) - was killed by Galaction when he got to close. *Queen Hippolyta (Susan Blakeslee) - admits that she lied about the Gods and about Hercules because of her pride. *Alfred Pennyworth (Jonathan Freeman) - designs Batgirl's new suit to battle Galaction *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (John DiMaggio) - appears in a Flashback in Dicks story. Plot: ??? Songs: *''Gifts and Curses'' - by Yellowcard, Batgirl and Supergirl's favorite song, it was played in the end credits *''Only One'' - by Yellowcard, played in the car when Barbara and Kara were listening to it while Alfred was driving *''Lands of Confusion'' - by Genesis, played at the University Football Game, when Zatanna was visiting Jessica Cruz to talk about the runes. *''???'' - by ???, ??? *''???'' - by ???, ??? Trivia: *The animation, Character designs are Derek J. Wyatt. *Batman slaps Dick after his betrayal is similar in the comics where the infamous meme shows Batman slapping Robin. *The film is rated PG for violence and scary images. Category:DC Films Category:Warner Bros.